Jonayla
Jonayla is the daughter of Ayla and Jondalar. Ayla realizes she is with child during her and Jondalar's Journey to the territory of the Zelandonii in The Plains of Passage. Jonayla is born towards the end of The Shelters of Stone. History Conception During The Plains of Passage, Ayla has taken a special tea throughout the journey to keep her from getting pregnant, since she knew it would be to hard to travel and be pregnant at the same time.Jondalar, who does not know of this, worries that he and ayla will never have a child together. Whilst staying with the Losadunai, he confesses his fears to the shaman, Losaduna, who assures him that the Mother will probably give Ayla a child when the time is right. Jondalar prays to the Mother to let Ayla conceive, and also prays that it be a child of his spirit, or "essence", as Ayla states, though he will be happy simply having a child of his hearth with Ayla. After Jondalar and Ayla cross over the glacier, which is the most dangerous part of their journey, they make love to celebrate. Ayla decides not to make her special tea and Jondalar's wish comes true, with yla falling pregnant with his child. Ayla realizes she is with child when they reach the territory of the Zelandonii. She wishes for a girl, because she feels that since her first child, Durc, was taken from her, she may have more luck keeping a girl. Birth Jonayla is born towards the end of The Shelters of Stone. She names her Jonayla when she is born to stress the conviction she has that the baby is not only from her essence, but Jondalar's as well. Jondalar is initially not entirely convinced, but he eventually comes around. Due to her resemblance to jondalar, most people believe that Jonayla is a child of his spirit anyway. Childhood Jonayla lives with the Ninth Cave of the Zelandonii, growing into a child throughout The Land of Painted Caves. Ayla has to juggle her Zelandoni training with raising Jonayla, but the little girl seems to suffer no adverse effect and is happy and healthy. Jonayla is given Whinney's foal Grey as her horse and learns to ride her. Jonayla is shown to be as brave and protective of others as her parents, when she stands up to a group of hunters who tried to kill Grey and the other horses - the hunters not understanding the horses' significance - shielding them with her body. Jonayla gets along well with her cousin Bokovan, showing no prejudice towards him over his somewhat different appearance, due to his father being half-Clan. On one occasion, they have an altercation, with Jonayla teasing Bokovan over him not being able to have children, upsetting him, though after being reprimanded by her mother, Jonayla feels bad and apologizes to Bokovan. Their friendship seems to suffer no permanent damage over this incident - it is likely just a case of children being children. Jonayla expresses sadness and confusion when Ayla and Jondalar are temporarily estranged, after Ayla catches Jondalar with Marona. Although Jonayla doesn't fully understand what is happening, like any child, she longs for her parents to be happy and her family to be whole again. She is relieved when her parents are able to resolve their differences and things go back to normal. Family Blood Relatives Ancestors: Jondalar (father), Ayla (mother), Dalanar (paternal grandfather), Marthona (paternal grandmother), Rabanar (paternal great-grandfather), and Jemara (paternal great-grandmother) Siblings: Durc (half-brother); Jondal (half-brother)*, and an unnamed half-sibling* Extended Family: Joharran (paternal uncle), Joplaya (paternal aunt), Thonolan (paternal uncle), Folara (paternal aunt), Jaradal (first cousin), Marsola (first cousin), and Thonolia (first cousin) *Whether Noria conceived a child was never confirmed. However, Haduma predicted that she would have a son named Jondal with Jondalar's blue eyes. *Before Jondalar left with Thonolan, Serenio told him that she believed that she was pregnant. Adoptive Relatives (Through Iza) ''' '''Ancestors: Creb (maternal grandfather), Iza (maternal grandmother), and Uba (maternal great-great-grandmother) Extended Family: Uba (maternal aunt), Brun (great-uncle), Creb (great-uncle), Broud (first cousin once removed), Brac (second cousin), and Grev (second cousin) Adoptive Relatives (Through Mamut) ''' '''Ancestors: Mamut (maternal grandfather) Siblings: at least one brother and two sisters Extended Family: at least four first cousins, Tulie (first cousin once removed), Talut (first cousin once removed), Tarneg (first cousin twice removed), Druwez (first cousin twice removed), Brinan (first cousin twice removed), Tusie (first cousin twice removed), Danug (first cousin twice removed), Latie (first cousin twice removed), Rugie (first cousin twice removed), Rydag (first cousin twice removed), Manuv (second cousin once removed)*, Nuvie (second cousin twice removed), Hartal (second cousin twice removed), and possibly Tholie (first cousin twice removed or second cousin twice removed)* *Cousins can either be cousins in the literal sense or half-siblings who share the same father. This description treats all "cousins" as first cousins unless there is evidence to the contrary. *Talut said that Tholie was the daughter of his cousin. Category:Characters